The Beacon Experiment
by Commander3428961
Summary: (In a lab hidden in Death Valley.. There were many experiments. With aid from one scientist, six of them escaped. Eight others escaped, with the help of yet another scientist.). Max and the Flock called their house, a nest. These eight, calling themselves a 'zoo' make their home.. In a hidden.. Academy. (First chapter, slightly rushed).
1. Chapter 1

(A lab in Death Valley, CA).

Inside of the lab were fourteen experiments. Six Human-Avian hybrids, stuck in cages

Within another set of cages were experiments, fused with the DNA of all other types of animals.

Within the one cage was a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes. He was the world's first hybrid of human and tiger. Within his mouth, were the fangs of a tiger, and he growled at the scientists who walk past his cage. Unyielding in anger, he tried constantly to break the lock.. It wasn't until later and that he was freed by one of the very scientists you come to despise. The scientists gave him no name. merely a series of numbers. he called himself, "Jaune."

Next to his cage.. Was a girl with long red hair and green eyes. She was the world's first hybrid of human and lion. She and Jaune, had been the best of friends, during their years of suffering. She too, had named herself. she called herself, "Pyrrha." A Greek name. the Greeks were proud warriors, and it helped her feel that she wouldn't be in the cage forever. that she too, would one day be a proud warrior.

Across from them, was a boy with short black hair and purple eyes. One of seven Human-Avian hybrids. Separated from the others, as the scientists deemed it too dangerous. Always seen with the graceful wings of a swan, on his back. He called himself Ren.

Next to Ren, was a girl with short orange hair and blue eyes. This was Nora. one of the few (and only) experiments, the scientists gave a name. The first and only successful hybrid of human and ape.

In yet another cage, was a girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes. She had Bear fangs in her mouth, bear ears and a little bear tail just above her hindquarters. This was Yang. One of the first experiments ever done.

Next to Yang, was a girl with long black hair and amber eyes. She had the ears and tail of a puma. Her name was Blake.

Across from Blake was a shorter girl, with long white hair and icy blue eyes. With white Fox ears atop her head. This was Weiss Schnee. The first hybrid of human and Arctic Fox. The only experiment, who's father had authority over the scientists.

Next to Weiss, was the youngest of the experiments. A girl with black red-ish hair and Silver Eyes. One of their creators' many human-Wolf hybrids. Yang's biological half-sister, Ruby .

They laid in their cages. Not knowing what would happen next. Until one day.

One of the scientists ,who made their lives hell. . Helped them out. He said, speaking to each of them, "Okay . . We're leaving. No one's living in a cage, while I'm around."

This scientist , was Professor Ozpin. One of the highest ranking scientists, in the lab. He took them off to a field, near the mountains of Colorado. Within the field.. Was a place.. They could call home

Not too far from six friends of theirs.

(Years later ).

Jaune had grown into tall young man, with short blond hair and blue eyes . He shifted in his bed, and saw Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was tall (not as tall as Jaune, though) with long red hair. She and Jaune had been an official couple, for about a month (but, everyone predicted they would).

He kissed her, to awaken her. He said, "Good morning, Lion Queen." He gave her that nickname years ago. A term of endearment.

Pyrrha chuckled, "Good morning, my silly hero. How are you?" She opened her eyes and saw her love, smiling at her. She said, "You want to.." She winked at him.

He said, still smiling, "Well. . Since we did that all night last night and probably will do the same thing later today.." He thought it over, "Absolutely."

They "had their fun." After such got dressed.

Jaune was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. Pyrrha was dressed in a red shirt and shorts.

They saw their 'zoo.' They were going to go visit some old friends.


	2. The Flock's visit

(We see the Flock, getting ready for the Zoo's visit. )

In the mountains of Colorado, there was a large house. inside the house, was a young woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes. dressed in a white shirt and jeans. this was Maximum Ride. Better known as Max. She walked down the stairs, and trie to look for something to make breakfast.

She heard, "Morning, Max." She looked and saw a young boy, with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. dressed in stripped pajamas. This was the Gasman, or, Gazzy. The youngest boy in their house.

Max said, "Good morning, Gazzy." She knelt down, "Breakfast is a.. surprise." She said that, because there was nothing there to make breakfast with.

The boy poured juice for everyone else.

From the top of the stairs, someone yelled, "OW! WHO MOVED THE TABLE, CLOSER TO THE STAIRS?!" A boy, around Max's age walked down the stairs. He was dressed in a white shirt, and jeans. He had short red hair, and faded blue eyes. This was Iggy.

Max replied, sheepishly, "Sorry, Iggy! The staircase just looked so.. Empty." She wanted her home, to look as pretty as it could.. But, didn't want to endanger her family.

Iggy replied, finding the couch, by feeling the walls, "Next time,warn me! I AM blind!" It was true. During an accident with scientists, Iggy completely lost his vision.

Max replied, incredibly irritated, "Then please, act like you are." She was annoyed, whenever Iggy tried to pull crap on her. He was completely blind.. But, that didn't stop him from using his other sense (after all, he has the best ears on the planet).

Iggy decided to make eggs for breakfast.

As Max looked around, something quickly passed her.. She thought, they'd be under attack.

She turned to see, the oldest boy in her home. He had long blue-black hair, and blue eyes. He was dressed in an all black outfit. This was Fang. Aside from Max, he was the oldest person in their home.

Max said, angry, "Didn't we discuss, making a sound when you move?" He's been on this streak, since they were children. It was becoming annoying.

Fang simply shrugged. The strong and silent type, as ever.

Max told him, "Just.. Set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel." She stormed up the stairs, to wake up the other girls of the house.

She entered the girls' room. In the one bed, was a young Black girl. She slept in a white shirt, and black shorts. She had dark hair, and brown eyes. This was Nudge, the motormouth of their group. Max shook her and said, "C'mon! 'Nother day. Get up and face it."

She turned to the other bed. A little girl, with blonde hair, and blue eyes sat on the bed. She was dressed in a red shirt and shorts. This was Angel. Sister of Gazzy, and youngest member of the Flock.

Max was surprised, "Oh! You're already dressed." She'd known Angel to be quite efficient in the past, but this was surprising.

Angel smiled cutely, "Yeah. Can you do my buttons? "

Max fixed the buttons on Angel's shirt. She brought them down for breakfast.

(After breakfast).

Gazzy changed clothes. He was now dressed in a white hoodie with a star on the front and jeans.

Angel looked up at Max, "So we should get moving. The Zoo's probably expecting us." She was getting ready to see her friends.

Max smiled, as everyone got prepared, "Alright. Let's go!" They spread their wings and flew. To Beacon castle, Mississippi

(Meanwhile. Beacon castle.)

In the United States people would call you crazy if you said you saw an ancient French Castle in Mississippi. However, not too far fromthe Mississippi River. . There was a massive Castle designed as if it were to house the royal family of some monarchy. It was home to only 10 people.

This castle, was called 'Beacon castle.' Professor Ozpin built it, to serve as home to the 8 experiments.

Ruby and Weiss had coupled up, and shared a bedroom. As did Ren and Nora.

Jaune went by Ren and Nora's room. He said, dressed in a black shirt and jeans, "Guys! They'll be here, any minute!" He walked over to the couple's shared closet, and picked out an outfit for each of them.

Nora groaned, "Jaune! They won't be here, for at least two hours! You can let us sleep for that long!"

Ren simply said, "Agreed!" He wanted a bit of time with just his bed, the woman he loved and silence. That's all he wanted.

Jaune replied, "Well, we need to be prepared!"

After a short while, the two got up and got dressed. Nora was dressed in a white shirt and pink shorts. She also worr white sneakers, that hid her hand-like ape feet. Ren was dressed in a green shirt, and jeans with black sneakers. They followed Jaune to the breakfast hall, of Beacon castle.

Pyrrha went into the room, shared by Ruby and Weiss. Pyrrha was dressed in a red t-shirt and matching shorts . She said, "Up! Up, you two!" She shook their bed, to wake them up. She said, "Come on, the Flock will be here any minute! Get dressed and get ready."

Ruby got dressed in a red and black shirt and skirt, with a red hood and black and red combat boots.

Weiss groaned, "They won't be here, for at least two hours! Can't I sleep for just five more minutes?" She just wanted time with Ruby. That's all she wanted was lay there, with the woman she loved.

Pyrrha said, understanding, "I know. I wanted the same thing, with Jaune. But, the Flock are on their way. When they get here, we can't disappoint them ."

Weiss couldn't argue (mainly because she was too tired). Weiss was dressed in an all white outfit.

Blake walked out of her room, dressed in a black and white shirt and purple pants with black heels.

Jaune asked Blake, "Where's Yang?"

Blake said, "She's part bear. They tend to sleep a lot." She went downstairs and got breakfast.

Pyrrha walked into Yang's bedroom, to see Yang. . Covered only by her blankets. Pyrrha sighed, and tried to wake up the bear girl. She said, "Yang. . C'mon, the Flock are coming, they'll want to see you."

Yang replied, incredibly out of it, "Pyrrha. I need my beauty sleep. Tell me, when they get here." Yang, was the world's first hybrid of human and bear. Bears tend to sleep, a lot. And Yang, both due to that DNA, and her 'beauty sleep' made it difficult to wake her up.

Pyrrha simply sighed, "Alright. When they get here. . You get your big bear butt, downstairs!" She knew Yang was special for the Flock. She didn't know why (not for the youngest two anyway.)

Yang remarked, smirking, "Pyrrha.. Save some energy for the bedroom." Yang was the first to suspect that Jaune and Pyrrha would become a couple. As well, she knew what they did in their time. Plus. . Yang was everybody's 'friend with benefits.'

Pyrrha blushed, embarrassed, "Just.. Get out of bed, some time today!"

Yang turned, showing her back to Pyrrha, "No promises."

Pyrrha went downstairs, and made sure everyone was accounted for. They prepared for the Flock's visit. Opening the door, as their friends arrived.

But as they did. . Beacon castle came under attack. Human-Wolf hybrids, not unlike Ruby. But, more ferocious.. And hostile. They are called. . Erasers.

The battle ensued. The Flock dodged, kicked and punched the Erasers. Nora, like an actual ape, attacked the Erasers from behind.

Ren, like a ninja, used martial arts, on the Erasers. Pyrrha, like a gladiator , battled Eraser, after Eraser. One by one, she defeated them.

Blake, Weiss and Ruby defended each other. Using Blake's stealth (she can turn invisible) Weiss speed and Ruby's telepathy (similar to Angel's) attacked the Erasers.

However. . The battle got so loud. . It woke Yang. Yang, only putting on a bra and panties, she jumped onto the battlefield. Using her massive bear-like strength. . She killed numerous Erasers. Only one was left. . He fled, yelling "This isn't over, Max!"

After the battle, someone came out of the castle. A tall woman, with long blond hair, glasses and green eyes, dressed in a white shirt, with a purple cape, and black pants. This was Glynda Goodwitch. Ozpin's associate, and helper in taking care of the Zoo.

She said, "Yang. . Inside. We'll discuss this." She always disciplined Yang, when she did anything wrong.

They all walked in. The Flock were amazed at Beacon Castle. How beautiful it was. Ozpin stood at the top of the stairs, "Welcome to Beacon castle, my young friends." He gestured to his left, "The guest rooms are that way . They have a fine view of the Mighty Mississippi River."

The Flock all rushed to the guest rooms. Except for Iggy. Iggy went to go find Yang. (Iggy loved Nudge, but Yang was EVERYBODY'S friend with benefits. So, Iggy wanted to do something about that. )

After Glynda scolded Yang, Iggy (holding onto the wall) walked over to Yang's room. Yang smirked, "Hello, Big Man." She brought him into her room and shut the door.

Everyone knew the Flock would be there a while. What they don't know. . The enemy was watching


End file.
